In the Dugout
by thatreevesgirl
Summary: Hanai warned Tajima about getting naked where everyone can see him for the last time. It finally sinks in that if Tajima wants to be naked, he’s going to have to do it in the dugout. Too bad Tajima is constantly oblivious to his surroundings.


_**Title**_: In the Dugout  
_**Rating**_: um, PG-13ish for innocuous nudity  
_**Characters**_: Tajima, Chiyo, and the rest of the team  
_**Warnings**_: Spoilers for those who haven't read past chapter 18 in the manga.  
**Summary**: Hanai warned Tajima about getting naked where everyone can see him for the last time. It finally sinks in that if Tajima wants to be naked, he's going to have to do it in the dugout. Too bad Tajima is constantly oblivious to his surroundings.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: _You know, I really like Chiyo. She is such a capable manager. I also find Tajima's obsession with stripping to be I was a sports team manager in high school I had several incidents where I accidentally got to see more than I bargained for, so I thought it would be fun to write poor Chiyo into that situation as well._

_

* * *

_

_**In the Dugout**_

**_Oneshot by LemonDrops/thatreevesgirl (both me)_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

The coach had given Chiyo a pretty long list of things to do during practice today, and she was happy she could be helpful. Sure, Chiyo wasn't the kind of girl who could actually help hitting pop flys for the guys during practice like Coach Momoe did, but she was capable in other ways. She could cook snacks and make protein shakes, she was great with field maintenance, and she was pretty handy with a toolbox. Any time anything broke it was usually Chiyo who fixed it. Today was no exception. One of the benches in the dugout had a broken screw that needed replaced, and Chiyo was just the person for the repair job.

Seeing as it was the peak of summer, the dugout was muggy and hot. Chiyo placed a few mosquito coils around her before starting to work, but she was still swatting and squashing mosquitoes left and right. No wonder the boys always complained about it. On top of the sweltering heat, it was just not fun to hang out in the dugout for very long on scorching days like this.

Using a pair of pliers Chiyo managed to get the bit of broken screw out of the wood. Thank goodness it hadn't broken off inside, otherwise they might have had to replace the plank of wood. She dug around in her tool box to find another screw that was the right size and began refitting the wood to the metal legs.

"Ah dammit, Hanai, there's mosquitoes in there, you know that!" she heard Tajima shouting from over near the bushes.

The boys must have made it back from their run. She remembered Tajima yelling similarly the day before in practice. Most of the time she was too busy to really listen very closely to what they were talking about, and she'd learned early on that it was probably best just to ignore most of it anyway when it didn't pertain to baseball.

She was just finishing tightening the screw when she heard footsteps approaching the dugout. A loud huff was accompanied by Tajima hopping down inside. He was only in his boxers, a sight that Chiyo had been subjected to quite often during the season. He also held a mosquito coil in his right hand.

"Fine, fine," Tajima called up to the captain, "I'll use the dugout and the mosquitoes will just have a hayday with my dick."

What was that supposed to mean? Chiyo was surprised by Tajima's crassness. Usually Tajima watched his mouth pretty closely around both the female manager and coach, but not today apparently. He huffed again and set the mosquito coil down on the bench, not really looking around to see that there were already two coils burning next to Chiyo. In fact, he didn't even seem to notice that there was another person in the dugout at all.

"Stupid Hanai," he grumbled to himself as he hooked his thumbs in his boxers.

_"What is he doing?" _Chiyo wondered silently. Then Tajima began to tug at the boxers and she realized that he didn't know she was there. "_Oh no!" _she silently screamed to herself as the last remaining garment on Tajima's body began to slip off his slim hips. The only sound Chiyo could manage was a tiny squeak as the sweaty underwear fell to the ground. Tajima sighed in relief, glad to have the offending clothing off of his body. He seemed to be quite pleased with his current nudity.

"Oh, um…" Chiyo whispered and covered her eyes. She turned around and the movement caught Tajima's attention. It was too late though. She'd seen it. She'd seen it _all._

"Oh shit!" he yelped and made a mad dash for the boxers he'd just removed. In the process of rushing to put them back on Tajima knocked the mosquito coil off the bench and then tripped over it. Landing on his behind, still stark ass naked, he grumbled a pathetic, "Ow," before trying to wriggle his underwear back on.

It wasn't long before the rest of the team had come over to see what the commotion was about. Mihashi had jumped in the dugout to give Tajima a hand, but the rest of the team was laughing their asses off. Poor Chiyo, however, didn't think it was all that funny. She'd just seen her very first penis. She had seen _Tajima's _penis. It was quite a traumatic event for her.

The team quieted as their coach made her way over to the guffawing bunch of boys. Momoe looked down and found Tajima rubbing his sore bum, but at least he was back in his undies, Mihashi was apologizing profusely for him to Chiyo, and Chiyo herself looked to be in absolute shock. Most coaches would have yelled and reprimanded her players immediately for such actions, but for now she just hopped down and gently patted Chiyo on the back.

"Wow, you made it all the way to mid-summer practice before seeing one. When I was manager I saw my first one during a spring practice." Momoe chuckled softly and squeezed Chiyo's shoulder. "It'll be okay, just a part of dealing with a bunch of boys." Her tone was soft and reassuring, but then Momoe turned to Tajima and scowled. "Tajima," she said in an unusually threatening way, "I better not catch you naked during practice again. If it's not in the showers, then it's not allowed. Understand?"

"Y-yes, coach," Tajima stuttered. His hands were planted in front of his crotch, like he had finally found his sense of dignity.

"Now get your clothes back on. After practice I think you've earned yourself a couple of laps around the field."

Tajima's shoulders fell into a slump as he hurried out of the dugout. He didn't argue with the coach. He knew he deserved the surprisingly light punishment. However, it didn't take Tajima long to pull himself out of his funk. During hitting practice the coach overheard him excitedly whispering to Izumi and Sakaeguchi about how a girl saw his dick, which apparently counted as some sort of encounter to the freshmen boys.

Chiyo was working on compiling some data when Momoe sat down beside her and smirked. "It's not easy handling all these guys, is it?"

Blushing, Chiyo shook her head. She'd kind of figured after a month or so of practices that she'd get to understand the inner workings of boys better than most girls her age, but she never imagined something like this happening.

"You gonna be okay?" Momoe asked. She was genuinely concerned for her manager, especially since Chiyo was top-notch and she didn't want to lose her.

After thinking about the question for a moment or two Chiyo nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she told the coach quietly. "I just…" and then she stopped. Chiyo bit at her lip and her eyes locked on the paper of compiled data she was working on.

"You just what?" Momoe queried, a little worried now. She really didn't want anything bothering the younger girl. Losing a little bit of your innocence, even in a way as innocuous as what Chiyo experienced, wasn't something to take lightly.

"I just…" and Chiyo paused again, but this time she giggled a little as she continued, "I just thought with the way the boys went on and on about those things that it was going to be _bigger _than that"

Coach Momoe was shocked into silence for a second, but then she let out one of her loud, hearty laughs. "Oh Chiyo," she said as she wiped an amused tear from her eye, "That's just hilarious. Just make sure you don't let Tajima hear you say that, it would wound his manly pride, and we wouldn't want that."

Chiyo let herself laugh freely too. No it wouldn't be good to hurt Tajima's pride, so she nodded in agreement. It wasn't like she would ever find the courage to say something like that to him anyway, but she promised not to mention a thing about size to the freckled boy all the same.

Over at hitting practice Izumi looked over to where their coach and Chiyo were doubled over cackling about something. "What do you think is so funny?" Abe asked as he picked up a bat.

"My guess," Izumi said smoothly, training his eyes on the cleanup batter who was just finishing his round of practice swings before stepping into the batting cage, "Is Tajima's dick."

Abe gave the unsuspecting Tajima a quick up-down and nodded. "Yep, that's probably it. I'd laugh too if I was Chiyo."

Tajima hadn't heard the entire conversation, but he had caught enough of it to be offended. "Hey!" he shouted at the catcher and pointed his bat in Abe's direction. "My dick isn't funny. My dick is awesome!" he shouted, loud enough for everyone in the nearby vicinity to hear.

This, unfortunately, initiated another round of ruckus laughter from their coach and Chiyo.

"It is," Tajima said unphased, connecting with a 130 km fastball, almost knocking it out of the park.

_"Well_," coach Momoe thought as she watched Tajima's next few practice hits. "_So much for hurting his pride. Apparently, when it comes to _that_ he's as confident as he is at baseball._"


End file.
